This invention is advantageous for pressure rollers used in rotocalco-gravure machines with the rollers having a relatively great operating length and in which the possible deflection caused by the dead load of the roller as well as that of the said contact surface may result in irregular contact points between the said surface and the corresponding pressure roller. In similar cases, the contact pressure is not uniform along the contact surface but results to vary from position to position along the contact line. These variations are in general a function of complex laws, and result in minimum pressures at the mid-part of the pressure roller. If it is necessary to reduce this minimum to an acceptable preset level, the pressure of the roller must be increased to obtain an acceptable average pressure along the jacket line, where the average pressure is normally a multiple value of the said minimum pressure.